


I’ll Watch Over You

by Death_as_a_Verb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_as_a_Verb/pseuds/Death_as_a_Verb
Summary: But recently, Dean had done something that had caught Cas’s attention. He put a chair in his room. That’s not the part that caught his attention, the part that caught his attention was the placement of said chair.Based off the chair Dean has in his room that he looked at in season 8 after praying to Cas.





	I’ll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still really new to this so please go easy on me. My spelling hasn’t improved. Feedback appreciated!

    Cas walked through the halls of the bunker. At night he’d often just wonder the hall since Sam and Dean were asleep and Dean had told him that it’s “creepy” to watching him sleep.  
    But recently, Dean had done something that had caught Cas’s attention. He put a chair in his room. That’s not the part that caught his attention, the part that caught his attention was the placement of said chair.  
    In the bunker, Dean had caught the angel once watching him sleep. All his human did was roll his eyes and continue with his morning routine.  
    Now in the place he had been standing that night was the chair. It was just an extra chair from the library that sat in the place where Cas had been standing that night.  
    Part of Cas wanted to believe that that chair was meant for him but Dean had expressed his discontent with the angel watch him sleep. At the same time, that was a couple years age and the chair was in kind of an awkward place; the only purpose of it was to look at the bed.  
    Cas watched over Dean even though he said not too, he just made sure to leave before he could get caught. But since the time he had got caught Dean hadn’t gotten mad.  
    Before he could second guess himself, Cas quietly slipped into Dean’s bedroom. Dean was a light sleeper but Cas knew how to go in and out of his room so he wouldn’t wake up his hunter.  
    Gazing down at his hunter for a few seconds at the foot of the bed the angel admired how relaxed the taller man was while asleep. When he was awake he always had tension in his shoulders, his jaw always clenched, anxiety and self loathing coming off of him in waves. But asleep, his muscles were at ease and there was no stress, anxiety or self loathing.  
    Dean slept on his stomach, sprawled out on the bed, his head currently turned toward the chair next to the bed. His hands were under his pillow. To anyone else this would be a seemingly normal thing to do but Cas knew Dean kept a gun under his pillow just in case.  
    Cas glanced over at the chair next to the bad and contemplated whether or not he should actually sit in it. He was an angel so he didn’t need to sit but at the same time he’d like to think Dean had him in mind when he put that chair into place.  
    After a moment Cas decided he had nothing to lose, he was going to leave before his human woke up anyway, it’s not like he would know that Cas ever sat in the chair.  
    As soon as the angel sat down in the chair he decided that he liked this much better. It was much more comfortable to sit and he was closer to his human so if anything were to happen, which was not very likely since the bunker was warned against everything, he would be able to protect his human better.  
    Cas stayed there all night, making sure Dean was safe and that he didn’t have any nightmares. By the end of the night Cas let himself out of the room and walked to the kitchen where he began to make coffee for the Winchesters.  
    It was still early but Sam should wake up soon for his morning run, if he decided to go on one this morning. Even if he didn’t, he usually wakes up around the same time if not a few minutes later.  
    “Morning,” Sam mumbled, still half asleep. Cas moved out of the way of the coffee machine as Sam grabbed a mug. He didn’t thank Cas, both Winchesters rarely thank anyone. Cas doesn’t mind nor does he take it personally, he knows the brothers have enough on their minds. He rarely says thank you either, now that he’s thinking about it.  
    When Dean woke up, he only grunted at Sam and Cas before getting a mug. Cas studied him as he slowly moved to the kitchen table. At this point both him and Sam were very used to Cas staring at them while they were doing anything. The angel still couldn’t tell if Dean had put the chair there for him.  
    After that Cas made a habit of watching over his human from the chair in his room and, just like last time, he started to get cocky. He started waiting a few more minutes watching over Dean as he slept even though the angel knew that he was going to get caught.  
    But every time he wasn’t caught, the next morning he’d wait a few more minutes after that before leaving. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, knowing Dean had said not to watch him sleep, but he could help himself. His human just looked so calm and peaceful.  
    Then one morning, just as Cas predicted, he waited to long before leaving and Dean woke up while he was still in the chair.             He was still in the chair, not on his way out or at least standing up. Nope, he was still sitting down, looking like he had no intention of moving.  
    As soon as Cas saw that his human was awake he immediately stiffened, preparing himself for whatever Dean was going to say to him about how it’s creepy to watch him sleep.  
    To Cas’s surprise it didn’t come. Dean had pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, eyes still closed, and rubbed his face. After a couple of minutes of just sitting on the bed with his eyes closed, the hunter blinked a few times then looked over a Cas.  
    Cas knew he should leave, he should’ve left a while ago when he had the chance or when Dean had just woken up. The only problem with all of those solutions was that Cas could will himself to get up. He liked watching over his human. He liked watching him sleep and wake up and hunt and do anything. Cas liked to see it.  
    “Morning, Cas,” Dean grumbled, his voice still rough from sleep.  
    That response also took Cas by surprise. He watched as the man on the bed stretched. “Hello, Dean,” the angel replied.  
    The human finally pushed himself out of bed. He grabbed his robe off the back of the desk chair and slipped it on. Sighing, he made his way to the door before looking back at his angel.  
    Cas had stood up from the chair but hadn’t moved. His human raised his eyebrows at the angel. “You comin’ or what?” Dean asked opening the door.  
    When he frowned and tilted his head a little to the side at the taller man he sighed again. “To breakfast,” Dean supplied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
    The angel studied Dean from a second. “I don’t need to eat,” Cas said softly. “It all just tastes like-“  
    “Molecules,” Dean finished for him. “And? Coming to the kitchen doesn’t mean you have to eat.” When Cas didn’t reply, just continued to study him, Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas, come on.” He left no room for argument as he left the room.  
    Glancing over his shoulder, Dean checked to make sure Cas was following him. He was. He was following Dean very closely, he still had a problem with personal space but at this point Dean didn’t mind.  
    In fact, he found himself missing Cas not being in his personal space when he wasn’t there, he had grown so accustomed to it.  
    As Dean looked forward once again, a hint of a smile played on his lips as he walked to the kitchen with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
